


D'ya Want Fries with That?

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Food, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a proposition for Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'ya Want Fries with That?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that was inspired by a rather dirty conversation with my husband at a local burger joint.

Standing behind him in the cafeteria line, John's eyes lingered a little too long on the rounded perfection that was one Dr. Rodney McKay's ass. He sighed deeply, if a little shakily and deciding that it was "now or never", he leaned forward ever so slightly and whispered huskily, "I want you, hot and hard in my bed."

Rodney squeaked and gasped at the same time, very nearly dropping his carbohydrate-laden tray. Recovering, he said in a too loud voice, "If you're available this afternoon Colonel, I have a few devices that need your magic touch."

"Aw Rodney," John whined, "Can't it wait? I got stuff I wanna do."

"I don't believe it can wait any longer Sheppard. It should only take an hour," he paused and lowered his voice, "or two."

The two flushed men walked over to their regular table: John feigning his nonchalant swagger better than one would expect with a rapidly swelling cock. They sat across from Teyla and Ronon and began to eat a little too rapidly.

"Mind if I snag some of those mock fries?" Rodney asked around a mouthful of meatloaf.

"Sure buddy," John smiled too broadly. "You know what I miss? Onion rings! What's your preference Rodney? Rings or fries?"

Rodney flushed, "Well, I'm normally an onion ring kind of guy but I have been known to enjoy a fry from time to time."

"That's great! Variety is er.....my preference as well. I usually order fries but every once and a while a guy really craves some rings don't you think?"

Rodney chuckled and flashed John a brief, but wide smile, "Absolutely Colonel. Sometimes I have a craving for both at the same time and eat one for lunch and the other for dinner."

John choked on his water and took a few moments to recover. He took a bite of his almost hamburger, "How do you feel about mayonnaise McKay...do you put it on your buns? or have it on the side?"

Rodney lowered his voice and held John's gaze, "Well, a lot of Canadians like to dip their fries in mayonnaise and will also have it on their buns. It really depends for me though. I like mayonnaise a lot and find it nice on lots of different things." He dipped a purloined fry in John's ketchup and moaned in appreciation as he sucked it clean. John choked on his water again.

"So McKay, you just about done with lunch? I have a lot of things I need to get done today and the quicker we start turning on those devices of yours, the better!" John pushed back from the table abruptly and hauled Rodney to his feet.

"Yesyesyes Colonel, all in good time," Rodney protested weakly, as he followed John out of the cafeteria at a half-trot.

Teyla stared at Ronon, a puzzled expression on her face, "What an unusual conversation," she said, shaking her head slightly. "Ronon, what do you think that was all about?"

Ronon laughed heartily, "Well, as near as I can figure, John is usually a bottom and Rodney is a top but both like to switch things up from time to time."

Teyla raised a single brow and smiled, "And the mayonnaise?"

"I don't think we really want to know."


End file.
